


everybody wants to be a cat

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, I don't know what else to tag, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Voyeurism, rhackothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Jack surprise Timothy with cat ears and something else.<br/>---------<br/>For my fellow trash can's birthday. Enjoy, you sinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody wants to be a cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digirhys (PackInstinct)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=digirhys+%28PackInstinct%29).



> I didn't reread or proof read this, so please tell me if you find continuity errors! :)
> 
> You can find this work on tumblr; http://atlastrash.tumblr.com/post/140433422287/the-company-man-rhys-and-jack-surprise-timothy

“Do you really think this is a good idea, Jack?” Rhys asked his older counterpart. Normally, he wasn’t one to object to Jack’s crazy antics. This was different, however, as it included Timothy as well. The poor guy wasn’t as… outgoing as Jack and Rhys were. Now, here they were, waiting on his doorstep as the most unusual booty call ever. Jack held an interestingly wrapped present under one of his arms, and the other was wrapped around Rhys’ shoulder.

“Of course it is, kiddo!” Jack’s smile grew wider than Rhys thought possible. Rhys sighed deeply and raised his hand to ring Timothy’s doorbell. It was a few minutes before they heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Rhys had to suppress a laugh as the door opened, Jack didn’t even bother. Timothy stood in the open entryway, wearing only socks, his boxers, and a sweater. His hair was incredibly unkempt, and he held a fairly large bowl of pretzels in his arms.

“Ah hahaha HA! Oh, Timothy! Oh my god, you look ridiculous!” Jack cackled, dropping his arm from around Rhys only to raise it and mockingly point at his body double. Rhys turned to the masked man and gave him a light punch in his shoulder. Jack stopped laughing for a moment to frown at Rhys.

“Jack, be nice,” Rhys scolded the man, turning to look back at Timothy. “Can we come in?” Rhys motioned to the present under Jack’s arm, and Timothy’s face lit up.

“Oh! Um… Sure. My place is a mess, though. It’s marathon weekend, and I just finished- It doesn’t even matter, come on in,” Timothy rambled, turning to the side so his new guests could enter the apartment. Jack almost seemed to bounce over the threshold, and he grabbed Rhys’ hand to drag him along. A smile was back on the masked face, you really couldn’t distract the man for long.

Timothy closed and locked the door behind them, and he followed the two men into his living room. Looking around, Rhys could see nearly every flat surface in the room was covered with some form of snack or drink. “Did you have a party?”

“You have a party and didn’t invite me?” Jack’s ears metaphorically turned upwards, and he bared his teeth at Timothy who anxiously rubbed at the back of his neck. He’d put the pretzels down on the couch, and that’s when Rhys noticed the blankets. There was a generous amount of blankets on the sofa, and a few portable game consoles as well.

“You’ve been alone all week!” Rhys blurted. The blush on Timothy’s face gave him away, he had spent the whole week alone in his apartment.

“No way! C’mon, cupcake, you can’t be serious! When I gave you the week off, I told ya to go find some nice piece of ass to take to expensive places on me! I didn’t mean use the company credit card to hold up in your nerd cave all week!” Jack berated Timothy, but he meant well. He’d worked the kid hard in the past few months. He’d had a lot to deal with, so he frequently double booked meetings for himself and Tim. Giving him the week off had been his attempt at getting Timothy somewhat closer to getting laid. God knows the body double needed it.

“Wh- But Jack,  _ this _ is relaxing for me!” Timothy sputtered.

“It’s alright, Timothy. Jack just has a different way of relaxing,” Rhys came to Timothy’s defense, hoping Jack would back down a bit.

“Yeah, I do, kiddo. His name is Rhys,” Jack gave a coy smile and playfully bit at Rhys’ neck.

“Dammit, Jack,” Rhys groaned, rolling his eyes. Timothy shifted on his feet, growing uncomfortable.

“Yeah… Why are you guys here?” Tim finally asked.

“Oh! Right, totally forgot!  _ We _ got you this, kiddo,” Jack answered. Rhys shot a look at him that seemed to say he definitely had nothing to do with the gift that was now being offered to Timothy.

“Uh, thanks?” Timothy reached forward and grabbed the bag. “What’s it for?”

“Don’t worry about that, just open it,” Jack gave a wink and Rhys gave an apologetic smile. Something inside Timothy was incredibly worried, and another part of him was incredibly anxious to find out what was in the package. He sat down on the couch and put the gift in his lap, gently taking the paper out. Timothy made sure to be extra careful. He didn’t want the present to fall out of the bag accidentally, or possibly explode...

“Jack!” Rhys tried to stop the older man as he scoffed at Timothy’s slow speed and rushed forward. Jack ripped the remaining tissue paper out of the bag and turned it upside down over Tim’s lap. The contents came tumbling out all over Timothy, a small ball of yarn went rolling off under a near chair.

Tim made like he was going to go grab it, but Jack swatted his hand back, “We won’t need that, look at the rest!” Timothy took that moment to study the two items on his lap, and he instantly regretted letting Jack into his apartment.

“Uhhhh, what are these for?” Timothy held up the cat ears first, not daring to touch the other item.

“These,” Jack grabbed the ears and gingerly put them on Timothy’s head, “are for you to wear.” He then reached down and grabbed what Tim hadn’t picked up, the cat tail. “And this is for you to use…” Jack grabbed Timothy’s hand and pulled him off the couch, motioning for Rhys to come with. He led them both into the bedroom, he knew the layout of the apartment well.

“Oh, no…” Timothy began to protest as soon as he realized what was happening, but he found himself following into the room anyway. Rhys simply stayed silent, even as Timothy looked to him for answers. “Nonono… What are you doing?” Jack had stopped near the bed and dropped Timothy’s hand, he had also began to unbutton Rhys’ vest.

“What does it look like I’m doing, pumpkin?” Jack pulled Timothy closer and drew him into a kiss, effectively knocking the breath out of him. At first, Tim was stiff and unrelenting, but the warmth growing in his stomach forced him to give in. Soon enough, he was working the kiss as much as Jack was. His lips parted and allowed Jack inside, smiling into the kiss.

“Jack?” Rhys’ neglected voice brought both Timothy and Jack back to attention, and the masked man was the first to pull out of the kiss. Tim wined in protestation, angry with himself at how quickly he gave into the situation.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten you, Rhysie,” Jack stepped back from Timmy and held out his arms in an incredibly dramatic fashion. “Undress me!”

Confused, Timothy looked to Rhys for answers once again. For the second time, all he got was a shrug and a roll of Rhys’ eyes. The cybernetic man was the first to move forward, and with Timothy’s help, they made quick work of Jack’s clothing. The body double worked on the upper half, fumbling with the many layers covering the CEO’s torso. Rhys immediately went to his knees and had Jack stepping out of his pants in no time. When it came to underwear, no one was surprised Jack went commando.

Timothy’s eyes widened as he looked down at Jack’s exposed length, half hard in anticipation. What shocked him even more was Rhys’ readiness to take him in his mouth. They didn’t waste time, apparently. Jack noticed this too, and he bent to put two fingers under Rhys’ chin. He raised the younger man up, tsking the whole time. “C’mon, Rhysie, you know we wait…” Jack’s voice made even Timothy want to be completely obedient, and Rhys more so.

“Jack, can we…?” Rhys let the question drift off, choosing instead to fumble with his tie. He waited patiently for Jack to give permission, nearly tearing his buttons as soon as he was given it. Timothy watched as Rhys stripped out of his clothing, not even daring to think about doing the same. That is, until Jack shot him a look that sent a good shiver down his spine. Timothy was out of his sparse clothing in a few seconds flat. Immediately, almost before his boxers hit the floor, Jack was on him.

It took all his strength to keep from falling backwards onto the bed, but Timothy held up against Jack’s advancement. The masked man pressed his body against the double’s, his lips once again mashing with Tim’s. This time was different, though, as Rhys was more  _ involved _ . Timothy first heard the pop of the bottle’s cap, then he felt it. Rhys had coated his finger in lube, and he was slowly circling the ring of tight muscles around Timothy’s hole.

“Oh- What the-” Tim pulled out of this kiss in surprise, jerking away from the cool touch,

“Timothy, stop moving!” Rhys scolded, gripping the body double’s hip with his other hand in an attempt to steady the man.

“You heard him, kiddo. Quit fidgeting,” a smile grew on Jack’s face, and he went back to gripping Timothy tight against his body. Tim could feel his nails threatening to sink into his back, and he felt his own skin tingling beneath every touch. As soon as he was still again, Jack resumed the kiss, taking Timothy’s attention off the single finger Rhys was gliding into his entrance. He let a small moan pass through his lips, into Jack’s smile.

Rhys continued, unfazed by Timothy’s sounds of pleasure. He had slipped a second finger in shortly after, and he was busy at work. He curled and uncurled his fingers, desperate to work Timothy over as best he could. Once he felt Tim’s muscles relax, he began to stretch. He did his best to go slowly, but excitement overtook him. As soon as he knew the body double could take it, he slipped the reason for the stretching into it’s spot. The cat tail found its wet home and settled perfectly into place.

“That’s- oh!” Timothy let out a pleasured groan when the bulb filled him. Rhys stood back up and pressed his own body flush against Tim’s back, the perfect mirror to Jack. Only Rhys was busy lacing his cybernetic hand through Timothy’s hair instead, gently raking his scalp. The movements made the hair on his neck raise, and Rhys was quick to kiss them back down. He let his tongue trail up Tim’s neck, finally coming to nibble on the man’s ear.

“Ready?” Jack whispered into the kiss, but Timothy knew it wasn’t directed at him. He felt Rhys nod, and suddenly, he was being spun around to face the cybernetic man. He was met with a smile only for a moment, then Rhys was grabbing Timothy’s hand and dragging him to the edge of the bed. The younger man climbed atop the comforter and settled on all fours, his face directly in front of Timothy, who was completely hard by this point.

“What is hap-” Timothy started to question the situation.

“Don’t ask questions, kiddo. Just go with it!” Jack answered. He’d moved around Timothy to the side of the bed, and he climbed on behind Rhys. He settled in on his knees and grabbed Rhys’ hips with both hands. Timothy could see the dents in the soft skin beneath Jack’s fingers, and he knew there’d be bruises tomorrow.

“Now where’d ya put that lube, Rhysie baby?” Jack asked, giving an ‘aha!’ when he found it tossed on the bed. He uncapped it and applied a decent amount to his own fingers. “Alright, kitten, get to work.”

Rhys seemed to know what that meant, and he moved forward slightly to grab Timothy in his flesh hand. It seemed like Rhys knew exactly how to obey Jack, only doing things when he was supposed to. It was something Timothy hadn’t had the chance to learn, and he knew he wouldn’t ever get to.

Tim’s train of thought was interrupted as Rhys began to lap at his the precum leaking from his head, swirling his tongue with talent. Timothy did his best to focus on that as he watched Jack begin to stretch the younger man. It didn’t take as long to prep Rhys as it did for Timothy, but Jack did use more fingers. Jack’s girth was significantly more than the cat tail plug, but it seemed like Rhys was used to taking.

“Oh, god!” Timothy breathed as Rhys took half of him in his mouth, slowly working his tongue on the underside of Tim’s length. He sucked his cheeks tight and slowly pulled off Tim, popping his tip out from between his lips like a cherry.

“Don’t play with your food,” Jack scolded. He’d pulled his fingers out of Rhys’ hole, and he was aligning himself with his entrance. One hand was still on the younger’s hips, steadying him to have a better angle. Almost on cue, Rhys bent his back to give Jack the perfect position, and he took the invitation. Jack slid into Rhys with total abandon, sinking nearly his entire length in one thrust.

“Yes, Jack!” Rhys nearly screamed, closing his eyes for a moment in pleasure. He was pushed forward slightly and collided with Timothy, who was brought back to reality and remembered he was a part of this too. Rhys seemed to remember as well, breaking from his pleasure to start again on Timothy. He took more in his mouth this time, and didn’t back completely off as he began to pump.

Jack started an easy rhythm as well, pushing more and more into Rhys with every press of his hips. Everytime he sunk in, Rhys was pushed forward a little bit more onto Timothy, and Tim had no choice but to give into the pleasure. He threw his head back and moaned, hands coming up to thread into Rhys’ hair and cup his jaw.

Every time Jack picked up his pace, Rhys matched it, working his own magic on Timothy. It wasn’t long until Jack was tilting even more, desperate to find that perfect spot inside of Rhys, and the cybernetic man let him know just as soon as he found it. A loud whine accompanied a shudder throughout Rhys’ entire body. His back arched as he pressed back against Jack, desperate for him to sink in harder and quicker. Jack held fast, though, keeping a firm hold on Rhys’ hips and only allowing for the least movement. Instead, Jack picked up his tempo, causing Rhys to pull completely off of Timothy.

Groaning at the separation, Timothy looked back down at Rhys. The younger man’s face was a sight of pure pleasure, his mouth open and dripping with Timothy’s leakage. “Oh, fuck… Jack!” Rhys cried. He started to pump his hand along Tim, not letting him out of the fun. The handjob was heightened by the presence of the cat tail plug, and it was bringing Timothy close to his own end, but not quite yet.

“Call me… John, kiddo,” Jack’s words came between grunts, his pace had turned into a sporadic frenzy. He drove home into Rhys again and again, sinking completing down to his base.

“John, god, you’re so good!” Rhys capitulated to Jack’s request, the alternative name rolling off his tongue almost naturally.

“I’m gonna… Rhys!” Jack’s voice heightened as he hit his climax, driving home once more to fill Rhys completely. A moment passed where Jack was as still as possible, relishing in the complete ecstasy of his finish. Then, the moment was over and he was pulling out of Rhys, his cum leaking out onto the bed. Rhys was smiling, his eyes closed still.

“That was…” Timothy started, not knowing where he was going. Jack had been the only one to finish, though Tim was close enough. If he was allowed to, he could beat it out himself.

“Oh, we’re not finished,” Jack whispered, his words smooth and comforting. He moved to get off the bed. Jack slowly walked around to Timothy, who turned to face the masked man instead of Rhys. Expecting a kiss similar to before, the body double was only met with a strong shove. He fell backwards onto the bed, next to Rhys. “Your turn,” Jack spoke to both Rhys and Timothy, though he looked to Rhys now. As if silently instructed, Rhys got off the bed and stood in front of Jack, between Timothy’s legs.

“Tim, lift your hips,” Rhys was the one to command him this time, and Timothy found himself willingly obeying. It wasn’t that hard after all, following orders. Tim lifted his body off the bed, using his legs to leverage his waist up. Rhys smiled and reached to remove the cat tail, garnering a disappointed groan from Timothy before he could catch himself.

“I knew he’d like it,” Jack spoke to Rhys. “Don’t worry, kitten, the ears still look great.”

“Quiet, John. Go get something to clean up with,” Jack shut up immediately, however he did keep the smirk. He left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Some part of Timothy was glad, he had some time alone with Rhys now.

Rhys grabbed Timothy’s hips and pulled, bringing him closer to himself. He supported Tim, keeping him level with himself. Luckily, Timothy’s hole was still slick from earlier, and Rhys was already wet and ready. Sparing a hand, Rhys lined himself up with Tim. He looked the body double in his mismatched eyes and pressed his tip in slowly, relishing in the moan Timothy gave when he popped in. Very carefully, Rhys began to push himself into Timothy. He eased in, going slow and steady. He went only as far as was willing, not forcing any progress.

“Rhys, just- oh!” Timothy took it upon himself to press against Rhys, urging him to go faster. He didn’t know where it came from, but he wanted this. Rhys understood, and he picked up the pace. Soon enough, nearly Rhys’ full length was filling Timothy. “That’s it!” Timothy whimpered. He found himself moving his hips just as Rhys had done, instinctively helping the younger man. Just as he’d watched happen earlier, Rhys found the perfect angle to hit Timothy at.

“Oh, Rhys!” Timothy screamed, gripping the comforter beneath him in his fists. He couldn’t seem to ground himself enough as Rhys kept hitting that spot over and over again, going quicker with every thrust.

“Timothy, oh god. I’m getting close!” Rhys groaned, his fingers digging deeper into Timothy’s skin. The cybernetic grip threatened to be tighter than his flesh hand, but Tim seemed to welcome the difference. Something about how possessively Rhys was grabbing him, just made him want the younger to hold on tighter.

“I’m so close!” Timothy could feel the heat centering itself, threatening to explode. He held it at bay, waiting for Rhys to tell him he could let it go. His permission came quickly, as Rhys once let go of Timothy with his flesh hand. The younger man grabbed Timothy’s swollen length and squeezed slighting, bringing his hand up and down rapidly. He brought Timothy up and over the edge quickly, his hot finish spraying upwards onto Rhys’ chest, falling back down on his own as well. “Oh, god- ah, fuck!” Timothy saw white as his climax ended, sending a different kind of warmth flooding through his body.

His moment was heightened by the over stimulation as Rhys continued to press into him, hitting that perfect place everytime. It was almost too much, pleasure bordering on pain, but Timothy loved it. He could tell Rhys was near bursting, but the man was getting as much as he could out of it. At the last minute, he pulled out and grabbed himself, letting Timothy fall flat on the mattress to receive his load. Rhys came with a soft moan, shooting out onto Timothy’s chest again. When his finish sputtered to an end, he let his softened self go and flopped onto the bed next to Tim.

On cue, as though he was listening at the door, Jack entered the room again. He held a washcloth and a few towels, and he walked over to the bed. “Wow, pumpkin, heard you from all the way in the kitchen!” Rhys groaned in his post-finish state, and Timothy couldn’t find it in himself to make any noise.

“You kiddos did well,” Jack smiled and tossed a towel at both men on the bed. “Let’s get you both cleaned up, can’t cuddle with cum all over your chests now can we!”

**Author's Note:**

> Brava! Actually trash and sin in it's finest form.
> 
> Please Kudo, Comment, Bookmark... It's how I know there's other trash like me out there... In the void...
> 
> Find me over on tumblr at either connortemple.tumblr.com or hawketrash.tumblr.com


End file.
